Power supply systems have utilized DC-DC voltage converters to generate a DC voltage. The power supply systems, however, have not been able to determine an unbalanced current condition in first and second switching banks within the DC-DC voltage converter if an over-current condition in one of the first and second switching banks is not detectable.
The inventors herein have utilized a power supply system with a DC-DC voltage converter having multiphase switching banks where an interleaved current is followed by dividing an entire switching period on a number of interleaved arms in each switching bank. In an exemplary embodiment, the multiphase system utilizes first and second switching banks each having three arms, and each of the first and second switching banks has one current sensing resistor. The power supply system further includes a detection system that can determine an unbalanced current condition in first and second switching banks, at either one of the first and second switching banks, within a DC-DC voltage converter even if an over-current condition in one of the first and second switching banks is not detectable.